


Riparian - Expectations

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1268]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's thoughts on expectations.





	Riparian - Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/20/2002 for the word [riparian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/20/riparian).
> 
> riparian[ri-pair-ee-uh n, rahy-]  
> adjective  
> of, relating to, or situated or dwelling on the bank of a river or other body of water:  
> riparian villas.  
> noun  
> Law . a person who owns land on the bank of a natural watercourse or body of water.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #608 Expectation.

It had been a long time since Tony had allowed himself to have an expectation of someone. To his detriment, he’d found that unless the law enforced it no one ever lived up to his expectations. He hadn’t thought that his expectations were all that difficult, but he’d been proven wrong time and time again.

All he’d wanted was for his father to love him, but Senior never saw him as more than a show boy. He’d thought when he was shipped off to boarding school that he could find a friend, someone who would like him as he was, but that idea was quickly shot down. It wasn’t until college that somebody actually exceeded his expectations. 

That was probably why he was so close with his frat brothers who had actually been willing to suffer through cheap ass food for a month to pitch in so that he could continue to afford the college tuition when his dad was being his usual jackass self. After college, things had gradually gotten better culminating in his time at NCIS which had to be his favorite job of all the ones he’d had. 

His boss actually pissed off more people than him in general. He’d never have expected what would happen after Gibbs retired, however. Somehow his boss had slowly come to mean something more to him than that, so when Gibbs moved to a riparian villa and invited Tony to join him, he’d just had to say yes. 

He had no expectations of what would happen after that, but Gibbs was one of the few people who rarely let him down and he was quite happy to point to the last 5 years of their life for proof of just how well Gibbs exceeded his expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
